Hurt feelings
by Sparklymist
Summary: Will Zick and Elena be able to make up with each other, or will they just let a small arguement ruin their friendship? Please review . . .
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting inside her classroom.

She was crying, crying so hard.

She was crying because of her friend, her bestfriend in fact, it was because of Zick.

She sat still on her seat, crying.

All she remembered that she told what Zick did to her to Ms. Swift and he looked at her in a fierce, awful, bad way. As if he was gonna eat her.

When the class was over, Zick had an uncalled for attitude.

He pretended as if Elena didn't exist.

She called him like a hundred times the other day, but he was still ignoring her calls.

It sure was painful to loose a friend.

Zick was sitting on a bench outside the school.

Then two girls appeared in front of him.

It was Alexa and Denise.

"Zick," Alexa said "You don't know how much you've hurt Elena!"

"Hurt her? What did I do?" Zick asked in an innocent voice

"What did I do?! What did I do?!! Hell, I'll tell you what you did! First, you ignored her, second, aggressed her, then you backstabbed her!" said Denise

"Well she started it!"

"She, started it? Zick, you started the whole fight. All this time she was trying to talk to you to say sorry. Zick, but you never listened to her. You never gave her a second chance while she **always **gave you one, she even gave you a third chance and this is it." said Alexa

Zick felt his conscience fighting him.

And he think it was winning.

He stood up and walked away.

* * *

Zick opened the classroom door and sat beside Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked firmly

"Are you that mad at me?" asked Zick

"Who said I was mad at you?"

"Alexa and Denise said you were crying 'cause of me. So I came here."

"You shouldn't have came here."

"Why?"

"Even if you say sorry, I _won't _forgive you."

"C'mon Elena, I'm sorry, I'll kneel on my knees, I'll shout out loud that I'm sorry. Elena, I'd do everything for you to forgive me."

"Zick, the only thing you have to do is stay away from me." Elena said as she went out of the room and slammed the door.

"Elena. . . . ." whispered Zick to himself.

**A/N: I'll add up the other chapter as soon as possible. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, there's just a lot going on right now to me . . . .and I don't know how to make it up to my friend. He keeps on ignoring me. I wrote this story to express my feelings. I just wanna cry right now. . . .. .anyways, please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena. Elena, wait!" Zick called as he ran after her

":Elena, wait! WAIT!!!" Zick yelled and successfully got Elena's attention

"What?" she asked firmly

"Look, I just . . . .I wanna . . .I mean . . .it's hard to express it . ."

"Express what? Your feelings? Well you needn't express it 'cause I won't even hear a single word." Elena said as she walked away

"Elena, please! Wait!"

but Elena was already was already far away.

Elena sat on her bed.

She thought for awhile about forgiving Zick

but then thought: 'Why the heck should I forgive that stupid person?!'

Zick twisted and turned on his bed 'cause he can't sleep.

'Why have I been a jerk?! Of all people, why do I have to hurt my bestfriend? Elena I really am sorry . .' thought Zick.

Elena was running at the corridors of the school because she was already late and she was struggling because of her heavy backpack.

Elena almost went in when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I really am sorry." Elena apologised as she stood up

"It's ok." said the guy

when Elena looked at the guy it was Zick

"Oh, it's you . . .in that case, I take back I said sorry." said Elena as she went in the room and sat beside Denise.

"You had the chance to talk with Zick, why didn't you talk to him?" asked Denise

"Because I'm still mad at him." Elena said as she sat on her seat

"Until now?"

"Yeah until now."

"Oh Elena . ." sighed Denise.

Zick was walking home alone.

Then a girl was walking beside him.

It was Elena

"Hey Elena.' said Zick but Elena didn't answer

"Elena, please. Just forgive me? I couldn't control my temper before."

"Well you should've controlled it." said Elena

"Look I'm sorry ok?"

"Sorry? SORRY?! You'd do that to me and you'll just say sorry? It was your fault why I told on you and you're making me feel guilty?!!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry!!"

"Oh, so I guess now we're gonna shout at each other again like before!?"

"Well you're the one who started shouting!!!!!"

"Well you're the one who started this whole fight!!!!!!!!"

"Well I . . . .I .. . I'm sorry."

"You just made it harder for me to forgive you." Elena said as she walked on and wiped her tears

"Elena . .Elena come back here I'm not through with you!"

but Elena just kept walking.

Elena ran to her room and threw the books on the floor.

Elena cried and cried on her bed until she couldn't cry anymore

"Zick you bastard! I hate you and at the same time I love you, what's wrong with me?" Elena said to herself.

_**A/N: Sorry if it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Denise, I- I mean we, are going to set Zick and Elena up!" said Alexa

"Set them up? That's impossible!" said Denise

"IMPOSSIBLE? Nothing's impossible! C'mon just help me out?"

"Oh, alright . . .but how? They both won't talk to each other."

"Just follow my lead." said Alexa.

* * *

Elena was sitting on a bench near the her classroom after the classes were over.

She was studying for a test.

All of a sudden Alexa showed up.

"Elena! I'm so glad I found you!" she said

"Why? What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Elena

"Heck yeah! Your friend- I mean used-to-be friend, got in a fight and is very injured!"

"So, it's his own fault. He knows better than to get himself in a fight."

"Elena! Have you no shame of yourself?! He's your friend! He still cares for you! Elena wake up to reality!"

"I am waking up in reality! And my conscience tells me that he is NOT my friend!!!"  
"Elena please, at least . . .talk to him?"

"Hey, are you and Denise setting us up?"

"Yeah, we are, and it wasn't supposed to go like this. But, will you please just try?"

"Ok, but if you're with me, what happened to Denise?"

"I dunno but we better go."

"Did Zick really get in a fight?'

"Nah." said Alexa.

Denise intentionally or purposely bumped into Zick.

"Oh, hey Zick." said Denise

"Hey Denise." said Zick with a glum voice

"Is something up? Why so glum?"

"Nothing's up."

"Then why are you making a sad face?"

"What sad face?"

"That sad face."

"Oh, this face. It's because . . .I don't know."

"Is it because of . . . . ."

"Of?"

"Of . . .Elena?"

Zick didn't answer for a while but then said

"Yeah, 'cause of her."

"Why? I mean did she do something wrong?"

"Did she do something wrong?! Ask me that in ninety years."

then Elena appeared right in front of him, it was Elena.

"Now, tell her that you're sorry." ordered Denise

"Why would **I **say sorry when it should be her." said Zick

"Why the heck should **I **be the one, when it's clearly your fault." said Elena

"Then if you wouldn't say sorry then I wouldn't."

"So should I."

"C'mon you two! Just get over that silly old fight!" said Denise

"Ok, if she says sorry." Zick said

"If I say sorry?!?!?!" Elena said as she leaned forward to Zick

"Yeah, if you say sorry!! You got a problem!!!"

"Yeah I got a problem! You're the one who should say sorry because you're the one who started this!!!"

"Well ask what Denise said!"

"Uh-oh." said Denise as she backed up a little bit backwards

"What . . . . .Denise said? What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Why don't you ask her?" said Zick

"Just tell me what she said."

"Well then ask her, she's your friend."

"Just tell me already!"

"She said you had a crush on me."

"What?! First and foremost I will never have a crush on you! And you needn't worry about that 'cause it'll never happen! And, you're such a JERK!!!!!" Elena said as she grabbed both of Denise and Alexa's hands and started walking away.

* * *

"Denise! Why the heck you told him I have a crush on him!!?!?!?!" said Elena

"Because . . . . .I . . .don't, know." said Denise

"You don't even know and you told him!? I thought you were my friend Denise."

"I am . . . I just . ."

"Well if you are you should've asked permission from me."

"Sorry, I just . . ."

"Look, I'm not on a good mood so you two please just . . .leave me alone for a while?" Elena said as she ran away from Denise and Alexa

**A/N: Will Zick and Elena be friends again? Will Elena forgive Denise? Sorry if the last chapter was a little rushed, I just cut time for it. Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we just made it worst." said Denise

"WE?! WE?! It's you! You made it worst!" said Alexa

"Well you planned all this!!"

"Well you told Zick Elena had a crush on him!!"

"Well . . .well . . .I . . I think we shouldn't be friends anymore!!!"

"Well then, good riddance!!!" Alexa said as she walked past Denise

"Same to you!!!" replied Denise.

Zick looked at his cellphone and thought:

'Should I really call Elena? Yes, I should. On second thought, no. I-I mean yes, uh . .no, yes, no, yes, no ahhh!! Why am I arguing with myself?! Ok, I'll take one risk . .'

Zick took his cellphone and dialled Elena's number.

Elena took her ringing phone and answered it, accidentally.

"Hello?" asked Elena

"Uh . ..Elena, it's me. . .can I talk to you?" said Zick

"No, it's a waste of time . .and waste of saliva for me to talk to just one jerk like you."

"Elena . .please? I thought we were friends?"

"We **USED-TO-BE** friends. That's the correct sentence."

"Elena, why are you making this hard for me?"

"Is that the real question Zick? You're making it hard for me!"

"I just because of that stupid fight, we got in this great big situation!"

"You, got in this situation and I'm tired of arguing. That's it, it's settled! We're not friends anymore!" Elena said as she hung up.

Elena was walking back to her house from school.

She was reading a book.

Then a familiar guy bumped into her. It was Zick.

"Oh, sorry I . . . .Elena?" said Zick

"Oh . . .sorry, but who are you?" asked Elena

"Zick, of course, don't you know me?"

"No, sorry I don't."

"Elena, we've been here before. This kind of argument is already in the past."

"Really? But I haven't met you yet."

"Elena . .please. Stop acting like that."

"Uh . . .alright bye." Elena said as she pushed past Zick and went in the classroom.

When class ended . .Zick waited for Elena outside the classroom.

And he successfully caught Elena's attention.

"Elena . .please, I know you know me. Just listen to me." said Zick

Elena kept walking on, Zick was behind her.

"Elena . .Elena wait! Please?"

Elena walked faster

"Elena! Elena! Elena!"

Still she was walking fast, but Zick had a dilemma

"Elena. .wait! Elena wait, please?! Elena . . .POTATO!!"

and of course all the students heard this and laughed.

Elena walked up to Zick and said

"You really won't stop until you get what you want . .don't you Zick?"

"No . .I don't. especially when what I want is my bestfriend." said Zick

"Well, do you wanna say something?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, what I said to you, I didn't mean it. I don't . . .wanna, loose you . . .after just a silly little fight. Elena . .won't you forgive me?"

"Why would I forgive you?"  
"Elena, I'd go here and there, up and down, I'd even run around like a fool for you to forgive me!"

"You're crazy Zick." Elena said with a smile

"I maybe the craziest person you know if I really want a thing bad."

"I know."

"So, whad'ya say . .can you forgive me?"

"How could I not."

"Thanks Elena." Zick said as he hugged his friend, besides, he haven't seen her in a while right?

Denise was walking and reading at the same time, then all of a sudden, she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, uh, sorry I didn't . ." Denise stopped talking when she saw it was Alexa.

Alexa just stared at her. . .they both just stared at each other.

"Alexa . . .I'm so sorry." said Denise

"Me too." replied Alexa

"Hugs!" they both exclaimed as they hugged each other

"Thanks for forgiving me Denise."

"Thanks to you too Alexa."

_. . .so I guess they all had happy endings huh? And that's just the way it's supposed to be._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
